


Mistletoe Madness

by CrimsonCactus425



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCactus425/pseuds/CrimsonCactus425
Summary: In which a stoic Strider kisses an unsuspecting English lad...
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 14





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this!! This was just for a school assessment with vocab but i decided why not and share it with others? But yeah this is my first short story so here ya go!! ( one of the words was stoic so you know i had to do it to em)

Everyone at school knew about Jake and Dirk. Not because they were bullies or anything like that, but because they were complete opposites. One was completely calm and stoic, not showing a trace of emotion besides disinterest and the other had on this huge British bravado that fooled most anyone who would come by it. They were complete opposites yet they got along spectacularly. It was to the point where you wouldn’t see one without the other. Any attempt at separation was futile.

Jake had just finished poignantly decorating his home for Christmas when he received a message from Dirk saying he’d be over in a bit. The two rarely spent time at Dirk’s home due to his impoverished neighborhood even though Jake had promised not to degrade him for none of it was his doing. When Jake heard knocking on his door he didn’t rush to answer it, he already knew who it was and he had insisted at this point Dirk could just waltz in as he pleased but he had insisted on manners and proper etiquette. Most would assume that a stoic lad like Dirk had no time for manners but that was just one of the many reasons he liked him.

As he was opening the door he took a moment to admire the almost white of the other boy's hair. His friend had a rare genetic disorder called albinism leaving his skin and hair to have almost no color at all. Due to said condition he had to wear shades to protect his eyes from any harsh light. Though the style of shade chosen seemed quite goofy to others with it’s points in an almost v like manner Jake found them quite charming sitting on his face.

As Dirk walked in he paused a moment to point up towards the frame of the door. Oh dear..now that was a little awkward. There seems to be a mistletoe he doesn't quite remember putting there. “Gadzooks! oh dirk we don’t have to-” Jake was cut off suddenly by Dirk embracing him and maneuvering him into a dip forcing Jake to hold on for dear life. “ Dirk what are yo-” before he had the chance to finish Dirk was compassionately smooching Jake. Once Dirk had pulled away he simply walked off leaving Jake in a squalor.

“ Dude, come on let’s go play some video games.” Dirk had called for Jake turning back to look at him.

“R-right-o! Be right there mate j-just give me a moment!” Jake replied, still red in the face. Dirk merely shrugged and walked off. ”Bloody hell…that man is going to kill me..” Jake whispered to himself, touching his lips softly. Jake heard giggling in the background and immediately knew who was to blame for these shenanigans. He quickly examined the room and there at the top of the staircase was his little sister giggling up a storm. “JADE!!” was all he could get out before she was off running to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know that was all that long so maybe I'll continue? ah we'll see what the future holds ;)


End file.
